Play Dead
by Elysium and Lonely Soul
Summary: AU: Because the Saotome and Hibiki clans have been enemies for decades, Ranma has been abandoned in order to survive. R&R!


****

Disclaimer: We don't own Ranma 1/2, but neither do you! :p NYAH! This will be our only disclaimer throughout the whole story.

Authors' Note: 'Tis us again with another fanfic! ;p This one will be a whole lot different from our other story, _Venus as a Boy_. I think it will be more angsty and not that funny (See? We can be serious people when we want). This fic will also be an AU.

Play Dead

by Lonely Soul & Elysium

Prologue: Face in the Crowd

For over the past decades, a deadly feud between the Saotome and Hibiki clans has torn apart families and mercilessly killed many. Even killing any new heirs born to the opposing clan.

Such is the same for a man named Genma Saotome who was born the fourth son of a clan leader. Though he knew about his family's conflict with the Hibiki clan and the consequences of having a family, he decided to marry to his only love, Nodoka, in secret and ended up having one heir, a son, which they named Ranma. Genma hadn't told his wife the danger of having the Saotome name. Until, several years later, he got word that the hatred among the two clans had grew even more deeper and malicious and that the Hibiki group had discovered the marriage between him and his wife and of them having a child together. Because of this, Genma and his family had to be on the run.

Despite the fact that they were vulnerable at all times, Genma still found the time to train his son properly and efficiently. He wanted Ranma to believe that he lived a pretty normal life; of course, neither he nor Nodoka told him about the confrontation happening with their family and the Hibiki family. The peaceful setting they were trying to create for Ranma all came to an end one day when they were nearly killed by one of the Hibiki clan members.

Everything changed from there...

The young woman, Nodoka, pushed her way through the crowded district while her now ten year old son, Ranma, held on tightly to her hand, trying his hardest not to let go and get lost amongst the swarm of people. Nodoka was aware of the fact that they were being followed and knew it wouldn't be long until they were caught and most likely killed. She didn't even want to think of Ranma being all alone without seeing her or his father ever again, but she knew she had to take the chance and leave before he ended up being hurt even more.

Nodoka immediately stopped in her tracks and cautiously looked around her surroundings, looking for anyone who seemed suspicious or out of the ordinary. Since she didn't see anything strange at the moment, she quickly turned to her son and said to him, "Ranma, dear, I want you to stay right here. I have to do something very important now, so please don't wander off somewhere. If someone asks you what your last name is, don't tell them. And, always remember that your father and I love you very much." As she said that tears started to flow down her face. She didn't want to cry, but this was probably the last time she'll ever see him again. Before she could continue, she suddenly felt a warm touch on her hand, and when she looked down, she saw that it was Ranma.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Nodoka stared at her son and she heard her conscious screaming at her not to leave him, but she did what she had to do. "Ranma, don't worry about it, and... I just want to say that... I'm sorry." She said the last part softly but loud enough so that he could hear, and before Ranma could do anything, she ran and disappeared into the crowd of people, never looking back.

Ranma stood there, in the middle of the city, surrounded by busy people who didn't even give him a second glance. He didn't understand what was happening. All he knew was that, before, him and his mother were running away from something or someone, and now, she had just left him... alone.

To be continued...

A/N: Hello darlings, yes, yes we know the chapter is short. But hey it's just a feck'n prologue, what do you expect? The good shit will start happening later. Keep reading and REVIEWING and you'll find out about it. And, you might be surprised we ain't got no long authors' note but that's only cuz those notes are saved for _Venus as a Boy_. Hey, advertisement time: If ya wanna read a funny story, read **_VENUS AS A BOY_**, now!!!! Bye for now.

~Elysium -_- and Lonely Soul x_o


End file.
